You're A Real Life Fantasy
by NoBloodNoCookie
Summary: Alison thinks a trip to Cape May would help her propose to the love of her life, but she just can't seem to make it happen. But when Emily comes with a wonderfully adorkable way to make an old childhood dream come true, Ali can no longer control herself. Inspired by my obsession to make Cake By The Ocean by DNCE happen in any universe. One shot.


**Thank you so much for deciding to read my story! If you've heard Cake By The Ocean by DNCE, just start reading! If you haven't, it isn't necessary, but it would just be more fun if you can imagine the song playing in the background! Or even better, just play it while you read it. I wrote it the same way. Enough of my rambling, let's get to our precious Emison loves!**

* * *

Somewhere to her right, something was buzzing. _Incessantly_. Trying to savour every moment of sleep she could get, she reaches around blindly for the source of her annoyance.

When she does finally reach the object, she comes to the sad realization that it was her phone and not anything, um, fun Emily might have had planned for her.

She can hear her best friend's enthusiastic voice when she answers her phone, "Ali, did you do it yet?!"

When Alison only groans, still disoriented, in response, the voice continues "I'm guessing that's a no. What on earth is taking you so long? Don't tell me you're chickening out! That would actually be hilarious! You're a pussy when -"

"Shut up for a second, Hastings," she hisses into her phone and calls out loudly, "Emily?! Where are you?"

When there is no response, Alison figures Emily must have gone out to get them some food. She gets back to Spencer, "No! I haven't done it yet. But that doesn't mean I don't want to, okay?! I just don't know when the right time is! Is there even a right time to do this shit?!"

"Nope, there isn't! You just take a chance at any random moment and hope she says!" Toby exclaims, seeming far away from the phone.

"Thank you for the brilliant advice, Toby," Alison snorts, rolling her eyes.

"Don't listen to him. He had our whole scrabble game proposal planned out for years," Spencer says reproachfully.

"But, we're in Cape May! Em loves everything about this place and I figured that it might be the best place to ask her to tether her soul to mine forever-" Both Spencer and Toby snicker here at the melodramatic statement, but Alison ignores them and continues, "- but I haven't found a single appropriate moment. I'm so terrible at this."

"No, you're not! At least you know not to stick the ring in her dessert or champagne," Spencer consoles her in an amused voice.

"Yeah, any time over dinner is a freaking cliché," Toby adds. "Don't worry Ali, you have one more day, you'll figure something out. And if you don't, you could once you come back to New York."

"Yes, please come back quickly! We hate having to cook and my life is just much easier when Toby and I just invite ourselves over to your house for dinner," Spencer says sadly.

"Hello? We have more important things to focus on here!"

"Right you are, Ali. But Toby is right though, don't sweat it. You have plenty of time. If you can't find a right time, it's totally okay."

Just then the door to the suite opens, bringing a visibly excited Emily.

"I gotta go now, Spence. But sugar, onion and ranch should do it!" Alison exclaims, scrambling to hang up, not before she hears Spencer muttering a, "Ew, what the fuck are you cooking?!" in disgust though.

"Hey, where did you go?" Alison asks, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her onto the bed.

"Just running some errands but I've got a surprise for you," she replies. Emily then proceeds to kiss Alison deeply and then cuddles up to her, breathing in the smell of her hair.

"Does it involve you taking off your clothes?" Alison asks coyly, trying to unbutton the black and white plaid shirt she was wearing. "You're clearly the one wearing too many clothes here and I'm still naked from the last time we were naked together and you know how much fun that is."

"Sadly no," Emily chuckles, grabbing Ali's right hand to stop her movements and then pecking the back of it, "but it involves you putting on clothes and then a blindfold."

"Kinky," Alison smirks, "but I don't see the point of my clothes."

"Alison, get dressed already. I promise that you'll love my surprise," Emily declares, kissing her hand.

"Okay, fine," Alison grumbles, getting out of bed. Then she makes her way grumbling to herself about how she whipped she was and how much it hurt her pride.

Emily watches the blonde get dressed with a dopey smile on her face. This was going to be a great evening.

As they step out of the room, Alison can't help but turn around mumbling about a sip of water and asking Emily to go on and wait for the elevator. She quickly rummages through her suitcase and pulls out the carefully hidden black velvet box. She shoves into a pocket in her purse and runs out the door before Emily comes back to check on her.

 _Just in case,_ she thinks to herself _, just in case._

* * *

"Em, why are we stopping?"

"We're here, Ali; but you're not allowed to take off your blindfold yet. I'll help you get down, okay?"

Alison hears the trunk open and then shut and soon Emily is helping her out of the car, with that terrible Ariana Grande song still playing from Emily's phone in the background.

"We're at a beach, Em," she declares after they take a couple of steps, hand in hand, across what she understands to be sand. "Darling, you came up with watching a sunset at the beach as a way to surprise me? You're so cute," Alison chuckles at how much of a cliché Emily could be when it came to romance, it was adorable.

"Alison, shut up and try not to think so much for once in your life," Emily orders testily, yanking her across the beach and Alison knows that bossy Emily is pretty much the sexiest thing ever so she only grins and replies with, "Only if we don't have to listen this crappy song anymore."

"Thought you'd never ask," Emily says with a smile in her voice. They stop walking now and Alison complains about how stupid she must look to people around them, but when Emily only drapes both of their purses around Alison's shoulder, pays her no attention and continues to move around, she begins to sing along with the much better song that was playing now.

"You should be rolling with me! You're a real life fantasy, you're a real li-" Alison hums under her breath when Emily moves her to the front over a blanket she must have laid and asks her sit down.

"Okay, can I take off my blind-" but before she finishes her question, Emily removes the blind fold for her and when Alison looks around she realizes they're at Pearl Beach.

The sunset is certainly beautiful, but they've been here twice already and Alison can't help but feel like she's missing something.

"Em, what are we supposed to be doing?" Ali questions confusedly, quirking her eyebrow.

Emily shrugs, nonchalantly handing her a plate of her favourite red velvet cheesecake, while she holds her own blueberry cheesecake in her left hand. She then proceeds to sings along with Joe Jonas, pointing to their plates, "Yeah, I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean!"

That's when Alison loses her shit.

She laughs hysterically for a while at her absolutely adorable and cheesy and hilarious girlfriend that was cute as hell, before setting her plate of cake aside and grabbing Emily roughly almost on to her lap and kissing the hell out of her.

They stay like that for a bit; hands in each other's hair, limbs tangled, tongues all over the damn place and heavy breathing with Cake by the Ocean by DNCE playing in the background all the while. Turns out Emily put it on repeat!

They only stop kissing when breathing becomes absolutely necessary but continue to rest their foreheads together. Alison, still feeling light headed and slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen, beams at Emily and murmurs along Emily's lips, "I will never love any one as much as I love you."

"I don't doubt it," Emily smiles bashfully with her eyes still closed, "I don't doubt it because I know we simply belong together."

A sense of finality fills the air with Emily's declaration and they both knew that whatever uncertainty life would bring, it was a foregone conclusion that they would remain together through all of it. Nothing was more important than just... _being_ with the other.

Alison feels that nothing more needed to be said so she simply smiles and hands Emily her plate of cake.

Emily slides off her lap, but still leaves her right hand in Alison's left and takes a bite of her cake.

They remain like that for a bit and when Alison places her head on Emily's shoulder, the brunette breaks the silence. "Do you remember when you had the biggest obsession with the Jonas Brothers in the seventh grade?"

"It was the seventh grade Em! What else was I supposed to be obsessed with?" Alison asks, laughing.

"Um, me?" Emily smirks, her eyes dancing as she suggests it like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How dare you?! That was the eighth grade!" Alison replies lightly and they both break into more laughter.

It was so easy, Alison thinks, laughing with Emily, being with her. It was easy as breathing. Although they'd only been together a couple of years, she'd been in love for so much longer that it was like second nature to her. Loving Emily just became natural to her.

"Anyway," Emily continues after they both calm down a bit, "you told me then that it was your dream for life to be like a Jonas Brothers' song."

Alison snorted. "I have no recollection of this. But ugh, it seems like such a seventh grader thing to say, they're so fucking melodramatic! So I believe you. Even though it's mortifying, I still believe you."

"So that's what we're doing here, Ali. We're eating cake by the ocean and making a dream come true. No matter how cheesy it is," Emily says teasingly, resting her face on the top of Alison's head. "You should know that I plan to make all your dreams come true, though."

Alison moves out from under Emily suddenly, a weird look in her eye. She reaches for her purse, rummages through a pocket and grabs the box, not pulling it out just yet as she turns back and questions, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

There is a pause as Alison stands up, adjusts her sundress and gets down on one knee. She opens the lid of the box to reveal a single, cushion cut diamond set on a rose gold band. It's simple but just classy and perfect. The sight of it brings Emily to tears, but her smile is radiant because Alison couldn't have picked a more perfect ring if she tried. But sure, all those insanely girlie sleepovers they've had with their best friends during high school where they discussed these sort of things must have helped too.

"Emily Fields, being with you for the rest of my life is another dream of mine. Do you think you could maybe make that one come true by agreeing to marry me?"

"There is nothing I'd want more, Ali, so yes, a million times!" Emily declares loudly and happily.

They kiss but Alison quickly pulls back to slip the ring on the finger she knew _very_ well and she wanted to see if it would look as perfect as she thought it might, but she'd be damned if the ring didn't look even more beautiful on Emily's hand than image she could conjure up of the same.

"It's perfect," Emily breathes out in awe, "just like us."

They kiss again so many times they lose count and when they finally do take a break, Ali asks mischievously, "you do know that Joe didn't actually mean _eating_ cake by the ocean, right?"

"Oh?" Emily smirks.

"Yeah and if you're going to model our lives after their songs, you gotta do what the man says," Alison offers, grinning maniacally.

Emily looks around to the darkened skies and the last of the people leaving and whispers in Alison's ear in a husky tone, "You didn't think cheesecake was the actual cake we'd be having by the ocean, did you?"

* * *

 **This is a product of midnight mind wandering and an obsession with the idea of just wanting to eat cake by the ocean! Really, think about it.. the sun, the sand, the cute SO in the swim gear and most importantly the red velvet cheesecake! Have to get my jaw off the floor now. So there you have it, folks! Did you hate it? Love it? Please leave me a review to let me anything and everything you felt about this story.**


End file.
